happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Epilogue)
Chapter 10 is the tenth and last chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called, "Time is Saved". Plot (Back in the present day era of Club Penguin Island, Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto finally returned with the Snow Trekker and teleported in The Dock) *Herbert: Finally. Home at last. Without penguins, i can finally relax forever in my free time. *Gary: *teleport* Hello everyone. *Herbert: Oh no! Penguin! *run off with Klutzy and Klepto* Run! *Gary: Ah ha. I knew you would steal the Time Trekker. It's ours again. *Herbert: Gary, you will pay for this! *Gary: Sneaky Herbert. Oh my, i forgot about Mumble's Time Machine. *hold Mumble's Time Machine* Take me back to the prehistory times. *teleport back to the prehistory times* (Back at the prehistory times of Club Penguin Island) *Mumble: Thank you Caveguin Leader for joining with us. *Caveguin Leader: I knew you guys would save my island. We couldn't help without you guys defeating Zorry, Zino and Ziri. *Mumble: Those three are bad? *Caveguin Leader: Yes. You defeated them with your friends. I have gather all together to make a peace for love. *Gary: *teleport* I'm back guys! *Mumble: My time machine! *Gary: Oh hi Mumble. I brought your time machine just in case you don't get lost. *Mumble: I won't be lost ever again. *Gary: All set up. *Bambadee: Cool. Now we can return to our world ever again. *Rookie: This rocks. We can go home now. *Dinoy: Well guys. I'm gonna miss you. *Bambadee: Don't worry. We'll return someday. *Fary: I hope you guys are doing any better. *Magda: Don't get too close on a enemy. *Mumble: Back in my world, we have to face against the skuas. *Bambadee: In my world, we have to face against Herbert P. Bear from doing bad tricks to the island. *Dinoy: Now since Zorry is dead. Peace has finally come. *Caveguin Leader: I wonder what will happen to our island next. *Lovelace: Time changes. Time change by. *Sven: That's what nature is all about. *Terry: Ready to go? *Mumble: Yes. We are ready. *Gary: Thank you guys for coming by. Hope you all have a great year. *Caveguin Leader: We will ever see you again someday. *Gary: Thanks again guys. *Caveguin Leader: You're welcome. *Gary: Present Day Penguins, hold on. *Will: Hold on. *Bill: In the back. *Gary: All set? *Noah: Yes. Let's just go. *Gary: That's it. Teleport. *teleport the present day penguins back to the present day era* (All of the present day era penguins have teleported back to Club Penguin Island) *Dinoy: Well, we are back to normal. *Fary: So Fary. No more Zorry and we can live once again. *Magda: So Dinoy, can we hangout someday? *Dinoy: Yes. At least there are no raptors around bothering us. *Caveguin Leader: Well guys. We should all return back to our village for now. *Fary: Come on, let's go home. *Dinoy: Alright. We should be getting back before noon. (The caveguin group, Dinoy, Magda and Fary returned to the village and back to the present day era of Club Penguin Island, the present day penguins returned to the island with the krills Bill and Will) *Gary: We are back. *Mumble: Finally, we all made it in. *Noah: The snow, the ice and the weather. We haven't feel it for so long. *Sven: I miss this place. *Bambadee: Home Sweet Home. *Bill: Finally, back in the snow. *Will: All of this icy stuff, i really miss it alot. *Bill: Good to be together again. *Mumble: Man, i really miss Dinoy for now. *Erik: Me too. *Seymour: Mumble, we should move on now. *Gloria: We are a family together. *Maurice: Now we make it as a group. *Bambadee: So you guys want to stay for a moment? *Norma Jean: Yes. We would love to stay. *Memphis: I'd love to be with you. *Rookie: Since the death of Zorry, we can now celebrate once again in a island of ours. *Michelle: Fun. *Cake: Yeah. *Awesome: Awesome. *Cadence: So who want to play music? *Raul: Music? *Rinaldo: A song? *DJ Penguin: Yes. A song fits great. *Ramón: Oh boy. Someone tune up the beat. *Sven: Are we ready? *Lovelace: Yes. Let play some music. *Cadence: Penguin Band, are you ready? *G Billy: Yes. Time to perform some music. *Everyone: *cheers* *Gary: 1, 2, 3! (The Penguin Band performs "Time Of Our Lives" by Pitbull and Ne-Yo) *G Billy: I knew my rent was gon' be late about a week ago I worked my time off, but I still can't pay it though But I got just enough To get off in this club Hand me a good time, before my time is up Hey, let's get it now *Petey K: Oooh I want the time of my life. *G Billy: Stompin' Bob! *Stompin' Bob: Oh baby Oooh give me the time of my life *G Billy: Franky let's get it! *Franky: Let's get it now. *Bambadee: Come on everyone, let's put our fins in the air. *Everyone: *cheers* *Franky: This is the last $20 I got But I'm a have a good time ballin' on that Tell the bartender line up some shots Cause I'm a get loose tonight She's on fire, she's so hot I'm no liar, she burned the spot Looked like Cadence, I took another shot Told her drop, drop, drop, drop it like it's hot Dirty talk, dirty dance She a freaky girl and I'm a freaky man She on the rebound, broke up with her ex And I'm like Lovelace, ready on deck I told her I wanna ride out, and she said yes We didn't go to church, but I got blessed *G Billy: I knew my rent was gon' be late about a week ago I worked my time off, but I still can't pay it though But I got just enough To get off in this club Hand me a good time, before my time is up Hey, let's get it now *Stompin' Bob: Oooh I want the time of my life, yeah... Ohh baby Oooh give me the time of my life Hey, hey, hey Let's get it now *Petey K: Tonight I'mma lose my mind Better get yours cause I'm gonna get mine Party every night like my last Mommy know the drill, shake that butt Go ahead baby let me see what you got You know you got the biggest snowball in this spot And I just wanna see that thing drop From the back to the front to the top You know me I'm off in the cut Always like a Squirrel, looking for a nut This isn't for show I'm not talking 'bout luck I'm not talking 'bout love, I'm talking 'bout lust Now let's get loose, have some fun Forget about bills and the first of the month It's my night, your night, our night, let's turn it up *Franky: I knew my rent was gon' be late about a week ago I worked my time off, but I still can't pay it though But I got just enough To get off in this club Hand me a good time, before my time is up Hey, let's get it now *Stompin' Bob: Oooh I want the time of my life, yeah... Ohh baby Oooh give me the time of my life Hey, hey, hey Let's get it now (Memphis, Norma Jean, Maurice, Michelle, Miss Viola, Seymour, Terry, Mary, Edwin, Dorcena, Mrs. Astrakhan, Eggbert the Elder, the other skinny Eggbert, Noah and the Elders wave their fins up as the whole group dance throughout the dock. Mumble and Gloria danced together as a big happy family.) *Mumble: Gloria, i love you. *Gloria: I love you too Mumble. *Mumble: So, we have Erik with us? *Gloria: Yes. He's alway with us. *Erik: Daddy. *Atticus: You're one big guy Mumble. *Mumble: Thanks Atticus. Erik, stay with me. *Bo: Go ahead. *Erik: What a big happy family. *Mumble: I love you guys. *Gloria: We love you too Mumble HappyFeet. *G Billy: Everybody goin' through somethin' (Everybody goin' through somethin') Said, everybody goin' through somethin' (Everybody goin' through somethin') Say you might as well roll it up, Pour it up, drink it up, throw it up tonight I said, everybody goin' through somethin' (Everybody goin' through somethin') Said, everybody goin' through somethin' (Everybody goin' through somethin') Say you might as well roll it up, Pour it up, drink it up, throw it up tonight *Franky: This is for anybody going through times Believe, been there, done that But everyday above ground is a great day, remember that *G Billy: I knew my rent was gon' be late about a week ago I worked my time off, but I still can't pay it though But I got just enough To get off in this club Hand me a good time, before my time is up Hey, let's get it now *Stompin' Bob: Oooh I want the time of my life, yeah... Ohh baby Oooh give me the time of my life Hey, hey, hey Let's get it now (Everyone cheers as Bambadee and Mumble smiled at the show) THE END (In a post-credit scene, the Penguin Species Group along with Sven, Bill and Will are ready to return back to their world) *Bambadee: Thanks again Mumble. I hope you come back someday. Or another year for now. *Mumble: We'll be back. Glad we have a great time fighting those dinosaurs off. *Gary: Alway remember, if anything bad happen to us, just call us. *Noah: We will my friend. *Bambadee: Good. Good luck back at Antarctica. *Mumble: We're off for now. *Rookie: Thanks again. (The Penguin Species with Sven, Bill and Will teleported back to the real world. Meanwhile from the sky, two UFO-like ships with future penguins spy on the real-world penguins. One green male and pink female is one of them.) *Future Penguin #1: This is it. We found the real world penguins. *Future Penguin #2: Let's tell Gary 3000 about this. *Future Penguin #1: Right away. (The future penguins teleported in the future of Club Penguin Island in the year 4014 at the Space Academy) *Gary 3000: Hello my students. Have any news about the multiverse conflict? *Future Penguin #1: There's another version of you from 2000 years later. *Gary 3000: Oh my. Another me. *Future Penguin #2: Also, they just got back from prehistory. *Gary 3000: That a loaded question. We must know the Director about this. There will be a new threat coming in all worlds. Not just Herbert, but even bigger than that. THE REAL END Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 9) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions